No More Games
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Sometimes games are no longer fun. Twincst. Please don't flame just don't read if you don't like that subject matter.


**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

We enjoyed playing this game in the past. We played it quite often. It turned us on even more when we played it. That sounds twisted I know but then again everything about Declan and I was twisted if you really thought about it.

Paris, France, the city of lights and the city of love. My parents were having yet another snooze fest. After a brief stay in New York it was back to Paris and in a few months god knows where. Luckily it was the summer so we didn't have to deal with the whole school situation.

But enough of that, I watched Declan wink at me as he sauntered across the room with a glass of expensive bourbon in his hand. He struck up a conversation with a cute blonde. She wasn't French I could tell right away. She was the daughter of one of my father's friends. I remembered her face from a couple of parties a few years back only this time puberty and a nose job had taken place. As his glass of bourbon lightly clinked with her champagne flute and I saw him mouth the word cheers that was it. GAME ON. I was getting sick of this game but he started it and I would finish it.

Declan continued flirting with the blonde but was carefully watching me out of the corner of his eye. I took a sip of wine and focused my attention on a standard tall, dark and handsome French boy. He had been watching me for a while now but I had simply ignored him. However, now that the game had begun it was time to make my move.

...

I tried my best to at least pretend to be interested in Chelsea or Caroline's (I could have cared less about her name) inane drivel. I gave her my trademark grin and nodded my head every few seconds but my attention was all focused on Fiona. I watched as she walked over to some French guy. It didn't go over my head that every single man in the room turned their heads to watch her cross the room. She was wearing a strapless black Versace cocktail dress that stopped slightly above mid thigh. The six inch stilettos also made her already incredible legs stand out even more. God she was so fucking gorgeous it was painful. I wasn't even sure why we were playing this game. Fuck the stupid game. I just wanted her but Fiona was hard to get and for some reason the jealousy of seeing her flirt with another guy made me tense up with anticipation.

"Declan?"

I turned my head and looked at Chelsea or Caroline, like I had just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought I saw my mother gesturing to me."

She giggled. "It's okay my parents are always bothering me too. So as I was saying..."

My attention instantly was back on Fiona and the French asshole who had his hand resting on her hip and who was whispering in her ear. Fiona let out a flirtatious laugh and her eyes connected with mine for a split second before I saw her take the guy's hand and head out of the room to the balcony.

That was it. Game over. Screw the game. I didn't give a fuck.

Chelsea or Caroline's confused little shouts were lost on me as I slammed my glass of bourbon on one of the tables as I made my way to the balcony as quickly as possible. On my way there I bumped into a guy but completely ignored his insult and continued on. When I finally got to the door and pushed it open, slamming it shut behind me, I expected to see Fiona and her "bait" kissing but I only saw Fiona looking down at the city.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who? Aron? I pitched him over the edge." She smiled and turned around to face me. "I told him I wasn't feeling well and just needed to get some fresh air. He left. You probably passed him in the hallway."

I walked over to her and stopped directly in front of her, my hands curling around her hips. Before I could make the first move she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was the type of kiss that made you forget your own name. She pulled back, her forehead resting against mine.

"No more games." She whispered.

"No more games." I whispered right back.

**THE END**


End file.
